SNOW BUS
by ATMKyuubiFox
Summary: Semester akhir kelas 3, aku dan Hayama Kotarou yang awalnya memiliki hubungan yang beku akhitnya kian mencair. Karena Hayama-kun yang sudah mundur dari klubnya membuat pulang sekolah bersama menjadi rutinitas kami. Sekian lama akhirnya aku sadar akan perasaanku, akankah ini semua tersampaikan pada Hayama-kun? HayamaxReaders Terinspirasi sama Manga :v


**Judul : SNOW BUS**

 **Genre : Romance and Humor**

 **Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket hanya milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi, Saya hanya pinjam Chara untuk dinistakan :v**

 **Rating : T**

 **A/N :**

 _ **Kyuu bosan ama Kisedai, kali-kali bikin fict Uncrowned Kings :v**_

 ** _Selamat menikmati! ;)_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Semua orang berhamburan keluar dari SMA Rakuzan, dari yang perempuan sampai laki-laki semuanya memakai pakaian tebal karena cuaca yang tidak mendukung. Butiran salju terus turun perlahan mengenai aspal jalanan lalu terinjak-rinjak sampai rata di tanah.

[l/n][f/n] salah satunya, siswi dari SMA Rakuzan itu hanya berdiri di samping _plang_ pemberhentian bus untuk pulang ke rumah. Meski siswa-siswi di Rakuzan tergolong keluarga kaya tapi masih saja ada yang memakai bus untuk perjalanan pulang.

[f/n] mengeratkan syalnya karena kedinginan, tubuhnya yang lemah membuatnya mudah terkena penyakit bahkan telingahnya juga sampai ditutupi dengan penutup telingah—jika tidak begitu pasti [f/n] akan dengan cepat terserang penyakit.

Ditambah trio lelaki dari klub basket di samping [f/n] juga sangat mengganggu ketenangan [f/n] yang sedang menunggu bus. [f/n] sedikit menoleh ke sebelahnya—tempat trio lelaki yang sedang bercanda-ria.

"Hayama tinggi banget!"

Salah satu dari trio lelaki itu adalah Hayama Kotarou yang sedang berdiri di papan sambil bergaya bodoh, [f/n] mengenal Hayama karena sejak kecil mereka memang sudah satu sekolah bahkan mereka tinggal di daerah yang sama—[f/n] berpikir takdir seperti itu sungguh luar biasa, bisa satu sekolah sampai menginjak SMA.

Hayama yang sedang berdiri di papan lalu di dorong oleh salah satu temannya yang terlihat berotot—

" _Itte_!" pekiknya keras sampai terdengar [f/n] yang tetap menghiraukannya, Hayama hampir terjungkal—beruntung dia dapat menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya.

" _Usotsuki~_ " kedua lelaki klub basket itu meneriakki Hayama lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

" _Hidoi yo_ ~ Reo- _nee_ —"

Hingga akhirnya bus yang ditunggu pun tiba, [f/n] masuk ke dalam bus, terasa lega juga karena di dalam bus [f/n] merasakan kehangatan di bandingkan ketika diluar [f/n] merasakan kedinginan yang teramat sangat—diikuti juga dengan Hayama dan trionya yang memasuki bus. [f/n] lalu memilih bangku barisan kedua dan duduk dipojokan dekat jendela sedangkan Hayama mengikuti trionya duduk di bangku paling belakang—saat melewati [f/n], Hayama sempat menatapnya sebentar sampai temannya yang sudah duduk memanggilnya.

Suasana bus awalnya sangat ramai dengan hiruk-pikuk yang Hayama dan trionya bahas sampai semuanya terasa hening hanya menyisakan Hayama dan [f/n] yang berada di bus itu karena semua orang sudah turun duluan.

[f/n] hanya menatap keluar jendela dan Hayama yang biasanya berisik terdiam di bangku paling belakang karena setengah mengantuk, merasa jalan yang sudah tak asing [f/n] mengeratkan tas yang dibawanya pada pundak.

"Halte terakhir, Yamashina—"

Benar saja, tempat pemberhentian [f/n] sudah hampir sampai—Hayama yang menyadari sudah sampai langsung tersadar dari kantuknya. [f/n] berdiri dan berjalan keluar pintu bus diikuti dengan Hayama di belakangnya.

"[f/n]- _chan_!"

Awalnya, [f/n] hanya jalan santai sampai suara seorang pemuda yang dikenalnya terdengar dan membuat tubuh [f/n] menegang, ini adalah hal yang tidak disukai [f/n] pada Hayama. Ketika berada di sekolah Hayama bersikap biasa saja seperti hanya orang yang sekedar kenal—tapi ketika berada di luar sekolah misalnya sekitar perkomplekan rumah mereka, Hayama itu selalu saja mengganggunya.

"Dingin~" keluh Hayama.

Hayama langsung berhamburan memeluk [f/n] dari belakang dan membuat [f/n] kaget setengah mati karena pelukannya menimbulkan hantaman keras sampai tulang punggungnya terasa ngilu selain itu juga [f/n] hampir terjatuh dengan posisi dirinya yang ketiban Hayama yang besar dan berat—Hayama melepaskan pelukannya dan hanya nyengir kuda di hadapan [f/n] yang sudah terlihat jengkel.

"Aduh.. sakit tau!" omel [f/n].

"Ehehehehe~" Hayama hanya tertawa lalu dia menyentuh kepala [f/n] tepatnya pada penutup telingah [f/n] yang terasa hangat, "Aku pinjam penutup telingahmu ya!"

Setelah berkata begitu Hayama memakai penutup telingah itu pada telingahnya dan langsung berlari ke arah _konbini_ di depan mereka—

"Hei, kembalikan!" bentak [f/n].

[f/n] hanya berjalan sampai ke depan _konbini_ menunggu Hayama, seandainya Hayama tidak mengambil penutup telingahnya pasti [f/n] sudah meninggalkannya.

[f/n] hanya menggelengkan kepala pasrah dengan tingkah laku Hayama yang masih saja kekanakan meski usia mereka sudah 18 tahun, [f/n] hanya melihat Hayama yang sedang bercengkramah dengan kasir sambil membayar barang yang dibelinya dari balik jendela _konbini_ yang transparan.

 _Dia sama sekali gak berubah dibanding waktu SD dulu.._ batin [f/n] mengingat masa lalu.

[f/n] tak bisa memungkiri sebelumnya mereka adalah teman dekat, sayangnya menginjak SMP entah bagaimana komunikasi diantara mereka mulai tidak nyambung—tapi menginjak kelas 3 SMA semester akhir entah bagaimana mereka jadi sering pulang bersama karena Hayama yang sudah wajib mundur dari klub basketnya.

Karena sepulang sekolah mereka selalu bareng Hayama juga selalu mencari kesempatan pada [f/n] untuk mengajarinya materi pelajaran yang tidak dia mengerti—mau tidak mau selama perjalanan pulang [f/n] jadi harus menjelaskannya.

Dan akhirnya hal itu menjadi keseharian mereka.

Setelah menunggu cukup lama akhirnya Hayama keluar dari _konbini_ , [f/n] hanya menghembuskan nafas dikala Hayama tersenyum bodoh padanya dengan tangannya yang memasuki kantung yang ada di mantelnya.

"Hayama- _kun_ jangan kabur, dong.."

"Hah? Aku gak kabur kok"

"Kamu kabur kok"

"Mana mungkin Aku kabur~"

Hayama merogoh kantung mantelnya terlihat mencari sesuatu, wajahnya terlihat riang ketika menemukan benda yang dicarinya. Lalu dia mengambil tangan kanan [f/n] dan memberikan barang itu pada [f/n] yang hanya menampakkan wajah kebingungan yang polos.

"Apaan sih?"

"Koyo penghangat, tadi aku membelinya untukmu~"

"Iya aku tau, tapi untuk apa? bahkan aku gak tau mau dipakai dimana.."

"Karena aku sudah memberikan koyo padamu jadi penutup telingahnya sekalian buatku saja" Hayama menunjuk-nunjuk penutup telingah [f/n] yang ada di kepalanya dan langsung berlari menjauh dengan wajah meledek.

"Hei, jangan!" teriak [f/n] yang hanya dihiraukan oleh Hayama yang masih meledeknya

Tapi [f/n] malas untuk mengejarnya dan hanya terdiam di tempat dengan koyo penghangat yang masih hinggap di tangannya, [f/n] menghela nafas dan menaruh koyo itu pada tasnya.

Dari hari ke hari [f/n] merasa mulai dekat kembali dengan Hayama setelah menyusuri jalan pulang yang sama beberapa waktu belakangan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Bel sekolah berdenting menandakan kegiatan belajar-mengajar berakhir, [f/n] membereskan bukunya yang dia taruh di kolong meja untuk dimasukan ke dalam tas. Bertepatan dengan itu, [f/n] melihat Hayama melalui jendela kelas—yang sedang berjalan di koridor sembari mengobrol dengan kedua temannya yang ada di klub basket itu.

Hayama terlihat berjalan santai dengan penutup telingah milik [f/n] yang dia pakai, [f/n] berpikir setidaknya Hayama harus menyapanya dan mengembalikan penutup telingahnya—nyatanya sikap Hayama acuh tak acuh padanya ketika berada di sekolah.

 _Sikapnya biasa saja.. dasar bodoh.. pakai penutup telingahku lagi.._ batin [f/n] kesal.

[f/n] menundukkan kepalanya sampai rambut hitam panjangnya terkulai-kulai, akhirnya [f/n] menyadari di saat itu juga bahwa ketika dia terhanyut dalam kisah romansa yang ada, kebersamaan itu tak akan bertahan lama seperti apa yang ada dihatinya.

[f/n] terkejut ketika berada di tempat _plang_ pemberhentian bus, sosok lelaki yang selalu mengganggunya itu tak ada di sana. Akhirnya [f/n] menunggu sendirian bus itu sampai datang, tidak butuh menunggu waktu lama bus datang dan langsung saja [f/n] menaikinya.

 _Hari ini Hayama-kun gak ada.._

Baru saja [f/n] terduduk pada bangku di baris kedua ponselnya berdering nyaring, [f/n] langsung merogoh tangannya ke dalam tas. Ponselnya terlihat berkedip-kedip menandakan _notifikasi_ yang ada. Begitu membuka ponselnya terlihat _email_ yang tertera di sana, langsung saja [f/n] menekan _notifikasi_ itu dan menemukan nama Hayama Koutaro sang pengirim _email_ tersebut.

 _ **From : Hayama Koutaro**_

 _ **To : [f/n]**_

 _ **Gomen, hari ini aku diajak teman sekelas untuk ngumpul jadi gak bisa naik bus, deh.. Teehee! :p**_

 _Buat apa dia kirim email segala -_-"_

[f/n] memandangi cukup lama _email_ itu dengan wajah sendu, jujur saat ini [f/n] merasa cukup kesepian dengan ketiadaan sosok Hayama yang selalu mengganggunya. [f/n] sedikit sedih karena dikala hubungannya yang terasa beku selama 5 tahun ini dengan Hayama mulai mencair, [f/n] ditakutkan lagi oleh kenyataan bahwa mereka sebentar lagi akan berpisah.

 _ **To : Hayama Koutaro**_

 _ **From : [f/n]**_

 _ **Oke..**_

Setelah membalas singkat _email_ Hayama [f/n] memandang keluar jendela, pemandangan jalanan ini mungkin tak akan dia temui lagi, suasana tenang di dalam bus ini pun mungkin tak akan [f/n] rasakan lagi. Dan mungkin sosok Hayama tak akan [f/n] lihat lagi.

 _Sebentar lagi kelulusan ya.._

.

.

.

.

.

"Ukh! Koridor ini dingin banget~ dingin-dingin!"

"Saat kedinginan jangan bilang dingin nanti malah tambah dingin"

"Iya aku tahu kok"

[f/n] menasehati temannya itu yang dari tadi terus-menerus mengeluh kedinginan, [f/n] tersenyum dan terus berjalan menuju kelasnya bersama teman sekelasnya yang kebetulan bertemu di loker sepatu.

[f/n] dan temannya menghangatkan diri dengan memeluk diri sendiri sambil menggigil kedinginan sampai terlihat uap napas yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Di pagi hari yang terasa sangat dingin itu [f/n] ber _pas-pasan_ dengan Hayama yang sedang bercengkramah dengan salah satu temannya—

 _Ah, Hayama-kun_..

Dirasakannya [f/n] mengalami _dilemma_ antara dia harus menyapa Hayama atau mengacuhkannya—semakin dekat jarak mereka, [f/n] hanya meliriknya tanpa berkata-kata dan Hayama yang menyambutnya dengan senyuman.

" _Ohayou_.."

[f/n] cukup terkejut mengetahui Hayama yang lebih dulu menyapanya, sayangnya [f/n] sama sekali tidak membalas salam Hayama—masih tetap berjalan dengan beribu penyesalannya yang tidak menghiraukan Hayama tadi.

Teman yang bersama [f/n] sampai terheran melihat perubahan sikap [f/n] yang _badmood_ , apalagi ketika [f/n] malah bengong di depan mading meratapi penyesalannya dengan aura yang terasa tak mengenakkan.

 _Gimana nih? Kayaknya sikapku tadi terkesan cuek banget.. Tapi Hayama-kun mengajakku ngobrol di sekolah itu gak biasa, apa aku menyakiti perasaannya? Jangan-jangan dia mengharapkan balasan salamku tadi? Dan bla-bla-bla—_

"[f/n]- _chan_ , _daijoubu_?" tanya teman [f/n] yang masih terheran.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan akhirnya [f/n] kembali pada rutinitasnya pulang bersama Hayama. [f/n] turun pada halte terakhir bus seperti biasa diikuti oleh Hayama di belakangnya, [f/n] merasa tak enak pada Hayama karena tak membalas salamnya tadi pagi.

Takut-takut [f/n] melirik ke belakangnya dimana Hayama berada, terlihat Hayama yang sedang mengobok-ngobok tasnya sambil berjalan.

 _Apa dia—marah padaku ya?_ Batin [f/n] mulai berpikiran negatif.

"[f/n]- _chan_!"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil [f/n] menoleh kebelakang pada Hayama yang langsung memberikannya jus minuman kotak yang sudah ditusuk dengar sedotan, [f/n] memandangnya sebentar memperhatikan ekspresi tersenyum Hayama yang terlihat meyakinkan.

"Coba minum deh, ini enak banget lho!" seru Hayama penuh semangat.

[f/n] mengambil kotak jus itu dari tangan Hayama—merasakan ada yang janggal dengan kotak jus itu membuat [f/n] memandang malas Hayama yang masih tersenyum manis.

"Ringan, gak ada isinya"

"Ada kok"

"Gak ada Hayama- _kun_ , ini kosong!"

"Masih ada kok!"

Hayama merebut kembali kotak jus itu dari tangan [f/n] lalu dia menyedot minuman itu dengan sekuat tenaga sampai berbunyi _sruuup_ , dia nyengir bodoh pada [f/n] yang menatapnya malas karena sudah mengerti maksud candaan Hayama yang terkesan jorok itu.

"Tuh kan, masih ada.."

"Jorok!"

Setelah melihat reaksi [f/n] yang terlihat kesal itu membuat Hayama tertawa terbahak-bahak, memperlihatkan giginya yang tidak rata—tanpa diketahui Hayama, melihatnya tertawa seperti membuat [f/n] juga sedikit merasa senang tapi juga sedih dalam waktu bersamaan.

 _Hayama-kun—dengan senyum lebarnya, ketika melihatnya membuatku ingin menangis.._

Selama jalan kaki menuju perkomplekan rumah mereka, jalanan sudah benar-benar dipenuhi salju karena badai salju yang terjadi kemarin malam—membuat [f/n] jadi kesulitan ketika berjalan, [f/n] beberapa kali tersandung.

" _Gyaaaaaa!_ " [f/n] menginjak salju yang terasa licin dan langsung terjatuh di tumpukan salju, Hayama yang mulanya terkejut langsung tertawa melihat nasib malang yang terjadi pada [f/n].

[f/n] agak kewalahan untuk berdiri karena tumpukan salju itu menahannya, kesal melihat Hayama yang hanya menertawakannya [f/n] meminta bantuannya.

"Ugh.. Jangan hanya tertawa! Bantu aku berdiri.."

Hayama langsung meraih tangan [f/n] yang terulur dan menarik [f/n] sekuat tenaga dari tumpukan salju yang tingginya sudah mencapai pinggang orang dewasa.

"Ukh—[f/n]- _chan_ ternyata kamu lumayan berat juga ya.."

"Cerewet ah!"

Hayama menarik cukup kuat dengan seluruh tenaganya sampai akhirnya [f/n] berhasil lepas dari tumpukan salju itu dan terjatuh pada pelukan Hayama yang menahannya—

"Wuaah!"

Dalam posisi itu wajah mereka bertemu dalam jarak yang begitu dekat, mereka terdiam beberapa saat memperhatikan wajah lawan main mereka—sampai akhirnya mereka tersadar dengan wajah yang kian menampakkan kemerahan yang terlihat samar akibat warna kulit yang memucat karena dinginnya cuaca.

Mendapati suasana yang canggung itu Hayama malah membuat ekspresi wajahnya menjadi aneh dan mencoba melawak, "Lihat, aku punya wajah yang rupawan.."

"Menjijikan!" [f/n] langsung membuang muka dari hadapan Hayama dan mendorong Hayama untuk menjauhinya.

"Lihat dong, [f/n]- _chan_!"

"Nggak mau!"

 _Begitu lulus nanti, Aku akan pindah untuk melanjutkan kuliah di Tokyo-Daigaku dan Hayama-kun di Kyoto-Daigaku. Kalau sudah lulus mungkin kami tidak akan bertemu lagi—tak bisa ketemu lagi kalau memang tak ingin._

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini suasana di kelas [f/n] sangat ricuh, semua siswi-siswi banyak memberikan coklat untuk oranglain. Ada yang memberinya untuk pacar, teman, bahkan guru.

Semua itu bukan hanya untuk membual, hanya sebagai ajang penghargaan untuk kebersamaan yang telah dilalui selama 3 tahun, mengingat hari ini adalah hari _valentine_ terakhir mereka.

" _Sankyuu_ ~"

"Wah! Yoko- _chan_ juga kasih coklat!"

"Aku belum dapat dari Miwako nih~"

"Mai- _chan_ yang kasih coklat itu kan?"

"Wah _sugee_ , hari ini aku dapat sampai lebih dari 20 coklat!"

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Ini kan _valentine_ terakhir kita.."

Semua orang sudah menebarkan kebahagiaan atas coklat yang mereka dapat sebagai tanda bukti bahwa mereka disayangi, dari kebanyakan orang yang sedang bahagia itu ada satu orang yang sedang putus asa yaitu [l/n][f/n].

[f/n] hanya memperhatikan coklat buatannya yang berbentuk bulat dan sudah dibungkus rapih pada tangannya, memandangnya sendu—merasa kasihan pada jangka waktu yang membuat coklat itu menjadi mubazir.

[f/n] menunduk dengan segala pemikiran yang ada dibenaknya—

 _Padahal semuanya sudah kasih coklat, coklatku masih ada—aku sengaja membuatkannya coklat tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus memberikannya, apa waktu pulang saja? Jika aku memberikannya dengan biasa saja—apa aku.. bisa memberikan coklat ini padanya?_

"Kau ingin memberikan coklat pada Hiro - _kun_?"

"Tapi kudengar kelas 3-2 sedang olahraga—mungkin nanti saja.."

 _3-2.. Itu kelasnya Hayama-kun.._

Mendengar percakapan dari teman sekelasnya, [f/n] kemudian menyelinap ke kelas 3-2, benar saja saat sampai di kelas itu memang sepi tanpa ada seorangpun. [f/n] mencari bangku Hayama dan dengan mudah menemukannya karena di bangku itu ada penutup telingahnya yang tergantung pada besi yang mencuat khusus untuk menggantung tas.

Melihat tas Hayama yang memang dalam keadaan terbuka menguntungkan [f/n] untuk memasukan coklat buatannya ke dalam tas Hayama—memastikan coklatnya sudah masuk, [f/n] sedikit menutupinya dengan buku catattan Hayama agar tidak kelihatan.

[f/n] tersenyum manis, melihat tak ada siapapun yang memergokinya—langsung saja [f/n] berlari keluar dari kelas itu.

.

.

.

.

.

[f/n] sedang merasa amat gugup dengan situasinya yang menegangkan sekarang, [f/n] yang berada pada bangku bus paling depan hanya bisa menunduk menahan rona di wajahnya—mendengar suara bising yang merupakan tawa dari Hayama yang duduk di bangku paling belakang bersama trionya.

Saat menunggu di halte bahkan [f/n] tak dapat menatap wajah Hayama, [f/n] merasa dihantui oleh kenyataan bahwa dia memberikan coklat pada Hayama. Kegugupannya bertambah mengetahui di bus itu hanya dihuni oleh [f/n] dan Hayama, karena teman Hayama sudah turun duluan.

 _Aku nggak berani, bagaimana perasaan Hayama-kun ya? Rasanya aku tidak ingin cepat sampai halte—_

"Halte terakhir, Yamashina—"

 _Wuaaah! Sudah sampai!_

[f/n] langsung turun dari bus dengan terburu-buru, hanya saja Hayama malah memanggilnya. Takut dikira mencurigakan [f/n] memutuskan untuk meladeninya, mencoba bersikap seperti biasa pada Hayama.

"Hei, hei! [f/n]- _chan_.."

"Apa?"

"Kamu piara guguk di rumah?"

"Heh.."

Kemudian pembicaraan itu dilanjutkan dengan Hayama yang membahas tentang anjing peliharaan temannya yang katanya sudah terlatih, keadaan itu sama saja seperti biasanya membuat [f/n] kebingungan dengan sikap Hayama.

 _Lho? Sikapnya biasa saja.. Apa dia belum sadar ada coklat di tasnya? Hah! Benar juga, aku belum menulis namaku di coklatnya!_

Pada akhirnya [f/n] hanya meratapi nasibnya mengenai coklatnya yang tak bernama, selama perjalanan [f/n] hanya bergumam saja ketika ditanyain oleh Hayama. Pikirannya sama sekali tidak menyatu dengan topik yang Hayama bicarakan.

[f/n] ingin sekali mengatakannya secara langsung pada Hayama, hanya saja [f/n] merasa enggan. Penyesalannya bertambah ketika mereka sudah tepat berada di depan rumah Hayama—[f/n] berhenti sejenak untuk membalas salam Hayama yang hendak membuka gerbang rumahnya.

" _Jaa na_.."

" _Bye bye_ "

Setelah itu [f/n] hendak berjalan meninggalkan Hayama di kediamannya, Hayama memperhatikan punggung [f/n] yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai menjauh. Menutup gerbang rumahnya lagi, Hayama menyusul [f/n] lalu berjalan santai di samping [f/n] yang terperanjat—Hayama hanya tersenyum lima jari.

"Kuantar deh.."

"Gak perlu kok"

"Biarkan saja, Aku kan _gentleman_.."

Mereka berjalan menulusuri jalan bersalju itu dalam keheningan hingga sampai jalan turunan yang berdiri rumah [f/n] yang bergaya ala jepang.

" _Jaa_.."

"Oh.."

[f/n] berjalan meninggalkan Hayama yang hanya terdiam di puncak jalan tanjakan itu, baru hendak [f/n] membuka pintu rumahnya Hayama meneriakkinya dengan suara yang lantang, langsung saja [f/n] menoleh melihat Hayama masih berdiri tegap di sana dengan tangan yang masuk pada kantung mantelnya.

"OOOOOY! _ARIGATOOU_ _NAA!"_

[f/n] hanya terdiam melihat wajah Hayama dalam kebingungan, begitupun Hayama yang menatap [f/n] dari kejauhan dengan wajah bertanya-tanya.

"Coklat itu nggak salah, 'kan?" tanya Hayama yang sedikit mengeraskan suaranya yang masih dapat di dengar [f/n] meski jarak mereka terpaut jauh karena saat itu sekitar rumah [f/n] sedang dalam keadaan sepi.

[f/n] hanya sedikit merona dan mengangguk, "Nggak.. itu betulan kok"

Mendengar jawaban [f/n] membuat Hayama tersenyum lima jari dan tertawa bahagia, tanpa mengatakan apapun Hayama langsung berbalik dan berlari sambil melompat-lompat untuk pulang—dalam relung hatinya Hayama merasa sangat bahagia dengan pernyataan [f/n].

[f/n] hanya tersenyum lembut melihat tingkah Hayama yang terlihat sangat bahagia, lalu memasuki rumahnya dengan debaran jantung yang tak dapat tenang. [f/n] sadar pada saat itu hal yang terpenting baginya tentang Hayama.

 _Aku jatuh cinta padamu, Hayama-kun..._

.

.

.

.

.

" _Bye bye_ , [f/n]- _chan_.."

" _Bye bye_.."

[f/n] membalas salam temannya lalu memakai tasnya pada pundak, [f/n] hendak melewati pintu untuk keluar kelas tapi di depan pintu banyak anak lelaki yang sedang mengobrol—menghalangi jalan orang yang ingin hendak keluar.

" _Gomen_ , Aku mau lewat—"

"[f/n]- _chan_ , bisa ngomong sebentar?"

[f/n] menoleh pada seorang gadis di sampingnya, gadis itu adalah teman sekelas [f/n] yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu akrab. [f/n] hanya mengangguk menyetujui gadis itu—sebenarnya dalam hati [f/n] ingin sekali cepat pulang agar bertemu Hayama.

"Kamu kenal Yamakawa dari kelas 3-2, 'kan? Sebenarnya dia suka padamu jadi tunggu sebentar ya, kuajak dia ke sini!" gadis itu kemudian masuk ke dalam kelas 3-2.

Ini pertama kalinya [f/n] sangat terkejut mengetahui kenyataan bahwa ada seorang lelaki yang naksir padanya, tentu saja [f/n] tak tahu apapun tentang orang yang bernama Yamakawa itu. sejujurnya [f/n] ingin cepat pergi dari keadaan itu juga atau [f/n] akan ketinggalan bus—dan tak bisa pulang bersama Hayama.

 _Yamakawa dari kelas 3-2, itu berarti dia sekelas dengan Hayama? Gimana nih? Semoga masih keburu—kalau ketinggalan bus aku gak bisa ketemu Hayama-kun.._

Terlihat gadis teman sekelas [f/n] tadi menggandeng seorang lelaki yang bernama Yamakawa itu—[f/n] sangat terkejut melihat Hayama yang tiba-tiba muncul dan merangkul Yamakawa, Hayama tersenyum senang dengan Yamakawa yang terlihat gugup.

"Haha, _ganbatte nee_ Yamapi!"

Bahkan Hayama menyemangati Yamakawa, dalam pikiran [f/n] kenapa Hayama terlihat senang mengetahui Yamakawa yang akan menembak [f/n] mengingat Hayama sudah mengetahui perasaan [f/n] yang sebenarnya memalui coklat _valentine_ itu—waktu itu juga Hayama menerima coklat _valentine_ itu dengan senang hati, tapi kenapa—

" _Gomen_ , aku mengganggumu.. Tapi, sebentar lagi kita lulus jadi—"

Perkataan Yamakawa sama sekali tak dihiraukan [f/n] yang masih merasa syok, [f/n] memfokuskan penglihatannya pada Hayama yang sedang berbisik dengan teman sekelasnya sambil mencuri pandang dengan keadaan pernyataan cinta Yamakawa, Hayama tertawa-tawa bersama temannya seakan itu lelucon—

Sejujurnya itu membuat [f/n] sangat kecewa pada Hayama.

"Aku gak mau berpisah begitu saja jadi—"

" _gomen'nasai_.." [f/n] ber _ojigi_ —menunduk maaf pada Yamakawa yang terdiam—itu menjadi perhatian yang tak teralihkan bagi orang lain akan penolakan [f/n] pada pernyataan cinta Yamakawa.

Merasa bersalah pada Yamakawa namun di saat bersamaan perasaan kecewa, marah, dan kesedihan [f/n] lebih dalam mengetahui Hayama mungkin hanya memainkan pearasaannya saja. Langsung saja [f/n] menghampiri Hayama yang juga memandangnya dengan ekspresi bersalah, [f/n] memandang penutup telingahnya yang tergantung pada leher Hayama.

[f/n] mengangkat tangannya pada Hayama seperti orang yang sedang meminta, "Kembalikan.." hanya itu yang diucapkan [f/n].

Hayama memandang [f/n] sesaat dan hanya dibalas ekspresi kecewa oleh [f/n] yang benar-benar sudah merasa marah padanya—Hayama mengangkat tangannya dan melepaskan penutup telingah [f/n] yang tergantung di lehernya, Hayama memberikannya pada [f/n] yang langsung merebutnya kasar lalu berjalan cepat meninggalkan Hayama yang hanya terdiam.

Semua orang yang menjadi saksi di sana hanya terdiam memandangi keadaan menegangkan namun juga suram yang baru saja terjadi, beberapa dari mereka ada yang mendekati Yamakawa dan menghiburnya—Hayama tahu ini semua adalah salahnya.

Seandainya Hayama lebih jujur pada Yamakawa tentang perasaannya, jelas itu akan jauh lebih baik daripada membuatnya terlihat serba salah seperti sekarang—mungkin Hayama juga tak akan membuat [f/n] terluka atau membuat teman sekelasnya kecewa dan dipermalukan di depan umum seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

.

[f/n] berlari-lari sekuat tenaga dalam badai salju yang kian membesar, tak peduli mantel yang dia pakai akan basah saat sampai di rumah nanti. Sesampainya di halte [f/n] langsung berjongkok untuk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dan matanya yang sembab oleh butiran bening yang keluar, hari itu untuk pertama kalinya [f/n] menangis karena cinta.

 _Kukira perasaanku terbalas.._

 _Bodohnya aku ini, jelas mana mungkin.._

 _Sebentar lagi kami lulus, tak bisa bertemu lagi.._

 _ **Aku tak bisa bertemu Hayama-kun lagi..**_

Setelah hari itu, _White Day_ akhirnya terlewati juga, bahkan ujian kelulusan pun dimulai. [f/n] akhirnya menjalaninya dengan lancar walaupun sekelebat pikiran tentang Hayama beberapa kali muncul dan membuat _mood_ [f/n] jelek.

Setelah itu pun, [f/n] dan Hayama sama sekali tak pernah bicara meskipun pulang bersama mereka terkesan canggung dan hanya diam saja. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, atau basa basi semata.

Hari ini masuk sekolah seperti biasa namun tak melakukan apapun, hanya persiapan untuk kelulusan. Beberapa _klub_ sekolah ada yang mengadakan pesta perpisahan untuk _senpai_ nya, ada juga yang membuat pesan kecil untuk kenangan-kenangan dan sebagainya.

[f/n] menatap pada papan tulis yang tergores tulisan kapur, tulisannya telah dihias dengan kapur-kapur berwarna-warni untuk meraya hari terakhir masuk sekolah besok. [f/n] hanya mengehela nafas dengan tiga tahun yang terasa cukup cepat berlalu.

.

.

.

.

.

[f/n] menunggu bus sendirian seperti biasa, sedikit memberikan kehangatan pada tangannya dengan memberi nafas pada mulutnya. Kali ini di sampingnya tak ada Hayama dan _geng_ nya yang bersenda gurau, itu membuat suasana menjadi lebih tenang, [f/n] mencintai ketenangan berbeda sekali jika ada Hayama yang selalu berbicara berbagai topik—[f/n] mungkin tak akan bisa setenang saat ini.

Sesuai pada jadwal waktunya bus akhirnya muncul dan berhenti di depan [f/n], langsung saja [f/n] naik dan duduk di pojok barisan kedua.

 _Upacara kelulusan besok ya.._ batin [f/n] sambil melihat keluar jendela.

Terdengar suara robot bus yang mengatakan pintu akan ditutup tepat saat pintu bus akan tertutup tiba-tiba ada yang langsung menerobos masuk, membuat supir bus terjengit dan pintu bus terbuka kembali.

Orang yang menerobos itu hanya nyengir kuda pada Pak Supir yang sudah memelototinya.

" _Sumimasen_.." serunya yang langsung memasuki bus.

[f/n] merasa mendengar suara yang familiar langsung menengok pada sumber dan benar saja itu adalah Hayama yang langsung balik menatapnya, [f/n] membuang muka dan menunduk canggung sementara Hayama hanya berjalan ke bangku paling belakang seperti biasa bedanya saat ini Hayama hanya sendiri tanpa _geng_ nya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Halte terakhir, Yamashina—"

Setelah sampai pada pemberhentian akhir seperti biasa, [f/n] berjalan mendahului Hayama dalam keheningan. Begitupun Hayama yang hanya berjalan menunduk memperhatikan tanah yang berbentuk jejak kaki [f/n], lalu menginjaknya guna mengetahui seberapa besar jejak kaki [f/n].

Tanpa disadari perjalanan itu sudah sampai di depan rumah Hayama, tapi Hayama tak bergeming dan tetap berjalan mengikuti jejak kaki [f/n]. Bukan berarti [f/n] bodoh dengan tingkah laku Hayama yang mengikutinya, [f/n] berbalik dan memandang galak Hayama yang hanya membalasnya dengan wajah datar.

"Rumah Hayama - _kun_ kelewatan tuh.."

"Eh?"

"Apa sih?!"

"Apa?"

[f/n] hanya menghela nafas dengan sikap pura-pura bodohnya Hayama.

"Gak usah anterin aku!" bentak [f/n] setelahnya.

"Oh gitu?! Oke!"

Hayama yang tersinggung juga membalasnya dengan nada yang terdengar kasar, Hayama langsung berbalik kesal dan berjalan meninggalkan [f/n]—melihat itu [f/n] juga berbalik untuk melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya, tapi [f/n] tahu bahwa Hayama masih mengikutinya dari belakang.

Sesapainya pada tanjakan rumah [f/n] langsung mempercepat langkahnya lalu membuka pintu rumahnya yang bergaya jepang itu—

"Hei—"

Tanpa mempedulikan panggilan Hayama, [f/n] langsung masuk ke rumahnya dan menutup pintu rumahnya dengan kasar. Tapi masih saja terdengar suara Hayama di luar.

"—[f/n]- _chan_! Ditasmu.."

Hanya itu yang terdengar, selebihnya tak ada lagi panggilan suara dari pemuda bergigi gingsul itu—[f/n] tak dapat menahan air matanya dan berjongkok dengan terisak menangis, beruntung saat itu tak ada Ibunya jadi tak akan ada pertanyaan terlontar dari Sang Ibu yang merasa khawatir pada anak perempuannya yang menangis.

Setelah puas menangis beberapa menit [f/n] tersadar dengan perkataan Hayama barusan lalu memperhatikan tasnya yang tergeletak tak jauh di samping kanannya.

"Tas?"

[f/n] menarik tasnya dan membukanya, mengeluarkan barang-barangnya tepat di bagian tasnya yang paling dalam terdapat beberapa coklat dan permen yang berserakan—

 _Kapan ini masuk ke tasku? Dari Hayama-kun ya.._

 _Balasan coklat valentine ya.._

[f/n] melihat secarik kertas—[f/n] langsung membaca pesan pada kertas itu.

 _ **Gomen, sebenarnya aku juga gak suka..**_

 _ **-Hayama Kotarou-**_

Setelah membaca pesan itu [f/n] langsung bangkit adari keterpurukannya, lalu membuka pintu rumahnya mencari sesosok pemuda bersurai senja itu, berharap bahwa pemuda itu masih berada di sana menunggunya.

Sayangnya nihil, tak ada siapapun di sana—[f/n] langsung berlari mengikuti arah pulang yang biasanya Hayama lewati. Sekencang apapun larinya [f/n] belum menemukan pemuda itu di sekitar perkomplekan. Karena terlalu tergesa-gesa berlari [f/n] tersandung kakinya sendiri dan terjatuh di tumpukan salju-salju yang sudah menutupi aspal jalanan.

 _Kumohon, semoga bisa terkejar.._

 _Kenapa kita harus berpisah—_

 _Dengan cara seperti ini?_

 _Hayama-kun.._

[f/n] sama sekali tak berniat bangkit dari posisi terjatuhnya, [f/n] mengepalkan tangannya yang berisi salju yang dingin dan malah terisak menangis.

Sampai akhirnya [f/n] mendengar suara langkah kaki yang menginjak-nginjak salju, berhenti di depan [f/n] dan bersimpuh—seraya bertanya..

"[f/n]- _chan ,_ kau sedang apa?"

[f/n] merasa terkejut dengan suara pemuda yang sangat di kenalnya dan langsung mendoangak terlihat Hayama yang menatapnya dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Jatuh lagi, ya? Gerakanmu kikuk banget sih.." seru Hayama dengan tampang polos yang malah membuat [f/n] _cengo_.

"Nggak ada hubungannya! Gak jelas!"

"Ada tahu!"

"Nggak!"

"Ada-ada!"

[f/n] berdiri setelah perdebatan gak pentingnya itu dengan Hayama lalu membersihkan mantelnya yang menempel butiran salju. Setelah itu [f/n] menatap Hayama serius, begitupun dengan Hayama yang membelas tatapannya serius. Hening sampai akhirnya [f/n] berkata..

"Hayama- _kun_ , cium aku"

"HAH?!" Hayama _drop_.

Hayama terlihat salah tingkah dengan permintaan dadakan [f/n] yang memang _ambigu_ , menengok ke kanan-kiri seperti orang kebingungan sedangkan [f/n] hanya terdiam malu-malu.

"Ka—kamu serius?" tanya Hayama meyakinkan dan hanya dibalas anggukan kepala oleh [f/n], "Abis itu kita gimana?" tanya Hayama lagi.

[f/n] hanya mengalihkan tatapan matanya dari Hayama untuk menetralisir rasa malunya, "Gak tau" jawab [f/n].

 _Aku tak tahu apa yang berakhir dan apa yang baru saja dimulai.._

[f/n] merasakan sentuhan pada tangan kirinya yang ternyata digenggam erat oleh Hayama, [f/n] mencoba berani mendongak menatap Hayama yang lebih tinggi meskipun detak jantungnya sedang bergemuruh kencang seperti di pompa seraya menutup mata pelan menunggu reaksi Hayama sedangkan Hayama membuang rasa malunya sebagai seorang lelaki dan perlahan mendekati wajah [f/n] yang lebih pendek darinya juga menutup mata pelan hingga akhirnya—

 _ **CUP..**_

Satu kecupan lembut dan hanya sebatas menempel dirasakan oleh kedua insan yang mungkin telah memulai hubungan baru.

 _Tapi lebih baik begini dibanding harus berpisah tanpa ada perubahan yang jelas.._

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **OWARI :v**_

 _ **OMAKE**_

[f/n] berada di statiun kereta tokyo hendak pulang ke daerah asalnya di hari pekan setelah menempuh pendidikan tinggi, [f/n] membuka ponselnya dan menemukan pesan dari pemuda terkasihnya lalu tersenyum manis.

 _ **From : Hayama Koutaro**_

 _ **To : [f/n]**_

 _ **Hari ini aku akan menjemputmu naik bus di halte lagi ya..**_

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Waaaaaaaaaaaaa! Selesai juga bikin fint Hayama..**_

 _ **Thanks for readers**_

 _ **Yang sudah membaca fict tak berfaedah ini demi asupan husbuh-husbuh KnB**_

 _ **Vote and Reviews**_

 _ **Vote and comment**_


End file.
